epicbossfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Titan
Role Elder Titan is primarily a utility hero that has the ability to enhance the damage of allied heroes. However, when built correctly, can become one of the strongest magic damage dealers in the game as his ultimate scales with difficulty. Often you will see Elder Titan dealing 95% of a boss' health with one ultimate in NG+ (Not including refresher). His only weakness is when against boss' with magic immunity, his role shifts from dealing damage to supporting which can easily be done with a different set of items left in the stash. Players should keep in mind that his skills have an slight delay and should anticipate enemy movements. Skills Elder Titan's skills are all essential and deserved to be maxed. # Echo Stomp Echo Stomp is primarily used for resurrecting allied heroes. The long sleep time and good casting range allows him to disable enemies before they get in attacking range, and resurrect allies without fear of dying. The timing may be an issue for less skilled players, but any decent player should hit 99% of their Echo Stomps. 2. Astral Spirit Astral Spirit is essential when using Elder Titans skills in combination. It allows ET to place his Natural Order debuff, and cast Echo Stomp from a safe distance. This allows him to free up some slots that would otherwise be needed for tanking up. 3. Natural Order Natural Order is one of the best utility skills in the game, increasing the damage of both physical and magical damage. 4. Earth Splitter His most OP skill. Earth Splitter allows ET to almost OHKO any boss that isn't immune to magic. This might not be the best strategy when you want to midas farm, but is a very good backup when you can't deal with a specific boss with your line up. Items Elder Titan should be played primarily as a Nuker and should be built thus; however, against magic immune bosses, his role shifts over to utility. Starting Items Buy an Octarine Core first, then buy Force Boots, Refresher, Veil of Discord and Aether Lens. Core Items After that, just upgrade your items evenly. NB: Blink Boots will be needed for more difficult levels as it allows you to Echo Stomp and blink to the Tank to resurrect him. You should have a fully maxed out Octarine core, Veil of Discord and Aether Lens before the final few rounds. Situational Items Eventually you will face the round 36 boss which as of 6.86 is immune to Earth Splitter. As a result you should focus on some utility items after you've finished your Core items. These include; Lunar Crest, Chrono Powder, Pixel Plate and Scythe of Madness. If you find that your tank is a scrub, or that you aren't good at kiting enemies, work towards a Divine Armor -> Bahamut Chest. this will allow you to tank more than 1 hit and provide magic immunity without wasting a slot as with Chrono Powder. Aghanims might also be an option, however I've never found it useful enough to justify a slot. NG+ Buy an Asura Staff, with your nuking item build, it will OHKO many of the early bosses, and allow you to deal with summons easily, without you having to use your Ultimate. An Asura Plate is also a good idea as you will find yourself with a lot of extra money. If you want to speed up the game, you can always buy more Asura staves which increase the dagon effect damage. How to Play Stay back. You have no business being anywhere near the boss unless you are certain the tank has drawn aggro, and even then, 90% of your damage is from your nukes. Keep you Astral Spirit next to the boss whenever damage is being done to it, either from your DPS carries, other nukers or yourself. When resurrecting, you have priority number 2 after tanks, because you have a long reliable disable that is AoE. You might also find that you are the last to survive since you are not engaging the boss often, in that case make sure you kite the enemies onto a cliff or a choke point and hit your Earth Stomp and then blink to the tank and resurrect him. When pulling off your combo, try make sure the boss is not going to move to ensure that you hit it properly. Make sure that the boss is both "Veiled" and that your Astral Spirit is in range of the Boss. I.e. Astral Spirit -> Earth Splitter -> Veil -> Refresher -> Earth Splitter. An interesting point has also come along a couple times when using the combo on a group of Summons during NG+. Sometimes, you deal so much damage in such a short instance that Valve Anti Cheat (VAC) immdeiately closes DotA and the game ends there. Keep that in mind in the rounds vs summoning bosses (Treant). Tips & Tricks Don't be a scrub and miss your skills. Don't go near the boss. School the fools who think ET sucks. Finish NG+ faster than with any individual hero. Category:Unfinished